Can't Get Enough Of You
by Blue Loves
Summary: Bella has to stay behind after class about a test with Mr. Cullen. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first ever lemon so please be kind. I might be looking of a beta if anyone in interested. So please be kind. Oh and this is a one-shot.**

**I don't own any thing.**

Another boring as fuck day. I get up, shower, dress for college and then get in to my car and drive to said college.

At the moment I am sitting in my English class listening to the teacher going on and on about a book I have most likely read already. I was just waiting for the my next class that just happened to be with the hot as fuck professor Mr. Cullen. I had to stop wearing panties in his class now cause they just get ruined with the amount I get wet for him.

He teaches Italian and Oh God don't get me started on it. But him with his bronze hair and green eyes, "Ugh" I want to fuck him so bad.

I was brought out of my Edward Cullen induced coma by the professor telling us we could go. I jumped up and put my earphone for my ipod in and walked to Mr-Fuck me-Cullens room.

When I reached the room he had his back to me writing on the broad. I went to take my seat and looked up at him as he asked the class to clam down.

"Ok, today you are going to talk to your partner about every day thing that have been happening to you. Your partners are on the broad. And I have your test results here and I would like to talk to all of you about them so when I call you name come down here so I can talk to you." He said and called the first name.

An hour later and one more person until he has to talk to me. I silently cursed my dad for having S as a second name. And in this class I was always last on his list.

"Isabella I don't have enough time in class left for you so could you stay behind. I am guessing you don't have any more classes left for the day. Do you?" He asked.

"No I don't have any classes left for the day. I would gladly stay behind." I say with a smile.

He told everyone that they could leave and to have a good day. He followed them to the door, closed it behind them and locked it and closed the blind.

"Ms. Swan I hate to say this but you didn't do as well in the test as I hoped you would have." He said coming closer to me with each step.

"What did I get?"

"Only a C. Not what I would have thought would have come out of you." And there goes my pussy from wet to drenched.

"I will do anything to get a higher grade. Anything Sir."

"Anything really?" I nodded "Okay stand up Bella." I stood and I came chest to chest with him. His hands went down to the hem of my barely there skirt. He lifted it so it rested on my hips. "Everyday you come into my class without any panties on and you pussy is always glistening. I cant help not look at you, the second you walked in that door the first day I knew I had to have you, to fuck you. God you just call to me." _Oh My God._ Was the only thing I could think of when he spread my legs out wider and went down on his knees.

"Desidero farlo cum ripetutamente e sopra, Bella." He leaned forward and licked my slit a few times. Then went to my clit and bit it lightly.

"Oh…Edward…Don't stop." My eyes rolled in to the back of my head with the pleasure. Then he stuck his tongue inside me and I came right there. "Oh… My… God… Edward" I screamed as I came.

He was up and taking his pants off before I even finished coming down from one of the best orgasm of my life. He was half way with taking of pants when I took my shirt off and my skirt that was on my hips. His pants were off and so was his shirt. "Are you ready for the best ride of your life?" He asked.

"Bring it on." He bent down and got something out of his back pocket. I saw it was a condom so I ripped it out of his hands and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"I am on the pill. I want to feel all of you." He moaned and pushed me to sit on the edge of his desk. Edward spread my legs out wide and slammed into me without warning. And fuck I felt good to have a real cock in me, not just my plastic one that I have at home.

Edward stated moving in and out of my slowly. To slow for my liking. "Would you just Fuck me?" I asked.

"So you like it hard and rough then?" He asked I just moaned and nodded my head.

He started to pound into my pussy like he meant it. Every time in went in he hit my G-stop and rubbed my clit at the same time.

I was moaned and screaming his name so loud I was shock that the campus cops hadn't come yet.

"Faster Edward. Fuck me harder. Ugh so fucking close." I said.

"Hold on Bella I am almost there." He kept pounding in to me and I couldn't hold it any more. I screamed his name as I started milking his huge amazing cock. Edward came right after me screaming my name.

"That was amazing." He said to me.

"No you your amazing. Thank you. So I am guessing that is A worth work?" I asked.

"Bella you already had an A+. I just couldn't stay away from you any longer."

I gave him a kiss and jumped down off the desk to get my clothes on and leave. "Can we do this again?" I asked with a lot of hope.

"Of course. I don't think I could get enough of you Bella."

**(Desidero farlo cum ripetutamente e sopra, Bella= ** I want to make you cum over and over and over, Bella)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so a lot of people wanted me to do another chapter for this story in Edwards's point of view. So here it goes. It was going to be a one-shot only but its not now.

Thank god that I had her this class. And I was even happier that her last name starts with S and she is the last person on the roll call. You ask why? Well, because I am going to talk to every student about the tests that they did last class and I know that I wont have enough time to talk to her in class.

All the students started to file in and she was with them. She sat in her normal seat. Bella Swan just loves to tease me by wearing no panties and short skirts. I have the best view of her dripping wet pussy when in am sitting at my desk. And I have only been able to sit during class because of all the erections she gives me and at the end of this class I am going to make sure that she is the one to take care of it and not my hand.

I kept going on with taking to them about their tests when the bell was about to ring.

"Isabella I don't have enough time in class left for you so could you stay behind? I am guessing you don't have any more classes left for the day. Do you?" I asked.

"No I don't have any classes left for the day. I would gladly stay behind." She said with a smile.

I told everyone that they could leave and to have a good day. I followed them to the door, closed it behind them and locked it and closed the blind.

"Ms. Swan I hate to say this but you didn't do as well in the test as I hoped you would have." I lied to her walking closer to her with each step.

"What did I get?" she asked.

"Only a C. Not what I would have thought would have come out of you."

"I will do anything to get a higher grade. Anything Sir."

"Anything really?" she nodded "Okay stand up Bella." she stood and came chest to chest with me. My hands went down to the hem of her barely there skirt. I lifted it so it rested on her hips, giving me an even better look at her shaved pussy. "Everyday you come into my class without any panties on and your pussy is always glistening. I cant help not look at you, the second you walked in that door the first day I knew I had to have you, to fuck you. God you just call to mine" I told her looking into her eyes. I dropped down onto my knees and spread her legs out wide.

"Desidero farlo cum ripetutamente e sopra, Bella." I told her and leaned forward and licked her slit a few times. She tasted so fucking sweet. I then went to her clit and bit it lightly.

"Oh…Edward…Don't stop." her eyes rolled in to the back of her head with the pleasure. Then I stuck my tongue inside of her and she came right there. "Oh… My… God… Edward" she screamed as she came.

I was up and taking my pants off before she was even finished coming down from her orgasm. I was half way with taking of pants when she took her shirt off and her skirt that was on her hips. My pants were off and so was my shirt. "Are you ready for the best ride of your life?" I asked.

"Bring it on." I bent down and got a condom out of my back pocket of my pants. She ripped it out of my hands and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"I am on the pill. I want to feel all of you." God I get to fuck her with nothing in the way of feeling every bit of her. I moaned and pushed her to sit on the edge of my desk. I spread her legs out wide and slammed into her without warning. And fuck it felt good to have a pussy around my cock and not my hand.

I started moving in and out of her slowly. To slow for her liking. "Would you just fuck me?" she asked.

"So you like it hard and rough then?" I asked she just moaned and nodded her head.

I started to pound into her pussy like I meant it. Every time in went in I hit her G-stop and rubbed her clit at the same time.

She was moaning and screaming my name so loud.

"Faster Edward. Fuck me harder. Ugh so fucking close." She screamed at me. God I love a woman who knows what she wants.

"Hold on Bella I am almost there." I kept pounding in to her and I couldn't hold it any more. I screamed her name as she started milking my huge cock. Bella came with me screaming my name.

"That was amazing." I told her.

"No you your amazing. Thank you. So I am guessing that is A worth work?" she asked.

"Bella you already had an A+. I just couldn't stay away from you any longer."

She gave me a kiss and jumped down off the desk to get her clothes on and leave. "Can we do this again?" She asked.

"Of course. I don't think I could get enough of you Bella."

I cant believe I just fucked Bella and she asked to do it again. Life is good.

**(Desidero farlo cum ripetutamente e sopra, Bella= **I want to make you cum over and over and over, Bella)

**Tell me if you want me to do more chapters. I wont know if you don't tell me. And if you do want me to continue I can promise lemon in almost very chapter. Review.**


End file.
